Parts and pieces of many different types and shapes are made by stampings and progressive stampings for use in a variety of different assemblies and constructions. Metal can be shaped into many different forms and configurations by the application of force causing a metal blank to conform to the shape of a die used while applying the force. Simple parts and pieces can be made by a single stamping. In a single stamping, force is applied in a single event so that the metal conforms to a die used while applying the force. For more complex parts or parts taking a shape quite different from the original metal blank, progressive stampings are used. In progressive stampings, a series of dies are used in a series of stamping events, with each die and each stamping event forming the metal in stages from the original blank to the desired final formation.
It is known to use stamping techniques to form a variety of parts having a head or a flange at an end thereof. For example, a substantially cylindrical or tubular part can be stamped to have a peripheral flange at one end. The stamping process may include a first formation process to form a flair or outward expansion of the tube, with a final process to complete the flange.
Stamping is often used to make parts and pieces inexpensively, since a stamping event is a rapid occurrence. Accordingly, parts can be formed quickly and inexpensively, with minimal waste. To ensure a high percentage of quality parts are shipped to customers cost effectively, testing procedures for stamped parts must be performed rapidly and reliably. Preferably, a testing method occurs quickly so that testing or inspection of the part does not slow the overall process of making the part.
Precisely dimensioned parts are sometimes required for proper sealing and/or fit or to ensure accuracy of a subsequent operation. Measuring the prescribed dimension can be difficult and time consuming. Since many parts made by stamping are produced quite rapidly and at low cost it is desirable that an apparatus and process for measuring the dimension work equally fast so as not to slow the manufacturing process unacceptably, or unduly add cost to the final price of the part.
What is needed in the art is a measurement device and process to quickly and accurately measure a dimension, such as the flared end of a stamped part.